The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an image formation method, and a recording medium, and is especially related with an image forming apparatus, an image formation method, and a recording medium that execute application software.
Some image forming apparatuses, such as an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral) and a printer, which can print a document and an image, can install and execute various applications (Application Software.)
In addition, some applications may have additional function, such as a PDF generation, card management, and book management. Also, some applications may allow to have cooperation with an apparatus, such as a camera.
Incidentally, in order to install and execute such applications, it is necessary to develop each application so that the fundamental function of OS (Operating System) equipped in the image processing device can be used. Also, when developing application, it is also necessary to carry out efficiently so that high development cost may not be need.
To solve such a subject, a typical case of the image forming apparatus is proposed. In the case, a common part of each application is taken out as application service and common system service. Then, a platform is formed by the application service, common system service, and a versatile OS. On the platform, a printer application, a copy application, and various applications are equipped.